


Resurrection

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Resurrection Stone, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: A lot of the dialogue in this chapter comes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, US hardback edition, Scholastic, pages 698-703.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the dialogue in this chapter comes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, US hardback edition, Scholastic, pages 698-703.

_ I am about to die… _

The words echoed through the still valley.

Something stirred inside James, and he started toward the star-filled gap. He was joined silently by Lily, then Sirius, marching inexorably toward something they had known they would do since the moment they died.

The trio came to a sudden stop on the edge of opening between their world and Harry's. Remus stood there, a look of bewildered sadness on his face. He knew. He could feel the resonances of something else, but Harry's need was greater just now.

They passed through the starry gap and stood in front of Harry, whose eyes were tightly shut, clutching something securely in one hand. Lily surged toward him hungrily. James could tell she wanted to wrap her son in her arms and die for him all over again, if only it would spare him what he had to do. Harry's eyes flew open; and the taut expression on his face eased slightly, as he took in the people who had loved him most in life.

'Does it hurt?' he asked, flinching slightly at the childlike tone of his voice. Lily and James glanced at each other, unsure of how to answer Harry.

Sirius saved them. 'Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep,' he quickly assured his godson. It was true in a way. Sirius just remembered the jet of light from Bellatrix's wand that hit his chest, then… Nothing. Until he woke in the small house that resembled his old London flat. He tried to smile reassuringly at Harry, but felt his lips tremble.

Remus jumped in. 'And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over,' he blurted, seeing the shadow under Sirius' bravado.

James felt an overwhelming sense of pride for his son. His son. The child he'd given life three times before. What would happen next was anyone's guess. They didn't know if this was going to lead Harry to his death or back to his life. He stood between Lily and Sirius, watching the play of emotions on Harry's face, so very like his own, it was almost as if he was looking into a mirror. The breeze lifted the hair from Harry's brow, revealing the jagged scar. To James, it seemed to pulse with a life of its own. For as much as Harry had made many a life-threatening decision in his short life, he seemed unable to move under his own volition. 'You'll stay with me?' Harry asked softly, his eyes fixed on his father.

'Until the very end,' James said gruffly. And he meant it. He just didn't know when the end would be.

'They won't be able to see you?' Harry asked anxiously.

'We are part of you,' Sirius told him. 'Invisible to anyone else.'

Harry seemed to take comfort in that. He drew in a deep breath, his hand convulsing around his wand. He didn't move a muscle, but his eyes swiveled toward Lily. 'Stay close to me…' he murmured beseechingly. Lily nodded, and moved closer to Harry, her hand reaching for his. It was as close as she was able to do in terms of a motherly caress. Harry began to walk slowly into the Forest, Lily and James slightly in front of him, Sirius and Remus behind him. They could feel the fear and trepidation radiating off him in waves as he tripped and stumbled over the shadowed tree roots in his path.

Two Death Eaters emerged from the underbrush. Harry hesitated, looking to his parents for guidance. James nodded in what he hoped was encouragement, while Lily smiled at him, her bright green eyes brimming with love. She prayed Harry could feel it.

Harry swallowed heavily, and followed the Death Eaters deeper into the Forest into a clearing. Harry took a few steps beyond James and Lily. Sirius and Remus joined them, forming a line behind Harry. Lily clutched James' hand as Harry slowly pulled the Invisibility Cloak off his body, and stuffed it under his robes, along with his wand. Remus' eyes closed painfully when he saw Harry slide his wand into a pocket. He meant to face Voldemort unarmed, and unprotected.

'I was, it seems… mistaken,' Voldemort said regretfully.

'You weren't!' Harry's voice rang out clearly in the night. Sirius had never been prouder of Harry than he was at this moment. Sirius knew Harry was terrified, but he would rather kiss Snape's arse than let anyone see he was frightened right now.

Harry took one step into the clearing. Then two. Remus saw something slip from Harry's sweaty fist.

In the blink of an eye, the four of them were in a valley, standing near a small gap in the hills that surrounded them.

It was where they had begun.

Lily stood with her face buried in James' chest, his arms around her. He rocked her soothingly, murmuring nonsense into her hair. 'He'll be okay,' James kept repeating.

There was a flash like lightening over the tranquil valley, and Lily's head reared back, as it seared through her closed eyelids. She turned and gazed expectantly at the gap… Waiting.

'He's not coming, Lils,' James said sadly. She shook her head, and pulled herself from his grasp, pelting down the valley.

James' eyes lifted to the star-strewn night sky, the ache of separation more acute than ever. For as much as James had wanted it, too, he knew Harry's place was among the living.

For now.


End file.
